Un cuento de hadas, a su manera
by naho-chan-23
Summary: Yel plan se le fue de las manos cuando Arthur le pidio bailar con el, ¡¿Es que no se daba cuenta que era chico! /Parodia del cuento "La cenicienta/


**Un cuento de hadas, a su manera**

Cabalgaba por los prados que el rio Támesis bañaba, en esas épocas en donde uno podía caminartranquilamente por sus riberas mientras contemplar el agua cristalina y los peces nadando pacíficamente, toda la naturaleza sincronizando perfectamente al sonido del viento chocando con los árboles, esa paz que solo podías sentir en el Medioevo inglés.

Londres para esa época recién cumplía algunas décadas de edad, sin embargo ya se alzaba imponente ante los demás feudos, residencia del rey y toda su comarca, a estas horas de la tarde estando todos reunidos en uno de los tantos banquetes que su majestad y la reina disfrutaban cada fin de temporada luego de los altibajos que sufrían, no solo su pueblo ante las calamidades de aquellas épocas, sino también ellos al tratar de llevar a toda una nación recientemente estructurada al crecimiento y prosperidad.

Y el esfuerzo había valido la pena, para esos siglos el reino de Inglaterra estaba ganando tierras, sinónimo de poder y dinero, habían escalado entre reinos y ahora se encontraban hombro a hombro con el mismísimo reino francés, ejemplo guía y ahora futuro enemigo.

Pero para desencadenar un enfrentamiento de tal magnitud aun faltaban unas cuantas décadas mas, la gente andaba muy feliz y satisfecha como para manchar su armonía en las desgracias que la guerra siempre traía consigo, preferían gastar sus mentes y su tiempo libre en cómo mejorar a la ciudad, comerciantes dedicados a sus exploraciones junto a marineros y futuros corsarios, tejedoras en búsqueda de la mejor lana, panaderos sacando el pan mas delicioso para complacer como era debido a la corona, herreros que tranquilamente guardaban sus obras maestras conscientes de que las usarían algún dia…

Y los nobles no eran la excepción al trabajo arduo, aunque, claro está, por ser nobles, su labor era un poco distinta.

Para ese entonces los ojos de todos los hombres y mujeres recaían en Arthur Kirkland, futuro heredero de la colonia.

Más de una había caído ante, no solo el poder y dinero que poseía, si no también ante la belleza rustica que muchos creían imposible en aquel chico, si escuchabas a los pobladores y como lo describían, no importa que palabras utilizaran , no lo considerarías alguien digno de admirar y pintar como lo era su hermosa madre.

Pero al observarlo uno se daba cuenta que aquellos ojos verdes, esa cálida piel delicada a la vista pero nada frágil al contacto, la mirada profunda e intensa, que al posarse en tus ojos te enviaba a un claroscuro de confusión, en donde solo aquellos reflejos esmeraldas podían salvarte , el aspecto caballeresco que daba cada vez que bajaba del caballo, saltando ágilmente y cayendo con firmeza al pasto, levantando lentamente la cabeza y mostrando otra de aquellas miradas principescas, simplemente perfecto, volteaba la cabeza, y con un gesto cínico se dirigía a cualquier mayordomo a atender a su adorado equino, mientras entraba al palacio real, saludaba a las damiselas que habían tenido la suerte de estar en el momento exacto de su llegada, iba a desvestirse a su habitación, para darse un buen baño, y esperar la llegada de la noche en su alcoba. A veces las palabras no alcanzaban para describir la esplendorosa belleza de la que uno era testigo, o será que solamente el título de "príncipe de Inglaterra" ya le otorgaba aquellos aires de supremacía y galantería, aun así, habían dos cosas que el pueblo siempre decía al describirlo, y que hacían que uno descartara la posibilidad de que aquel chico casi bajado del cielo no fuera el príncipe azul que todas ansiábamos tener.

La primera, sus cejas.

Oh si, sus cejas.

¿Tan catastrófico era la presencia de aquellas dos motas de pelo rubio que iban por encima de los ojos?

El punto era que en el caso de Kirkland, noeran simples motas, para nada, eran más bien una arboleda de color rubio, al menos era rubio, si fuera más oscuro dieran la impresión dos manchones en la cara del pobre.

A Arthur honestamente le daba igual su aspecto, está de mas decir que a todos los desgraciados que se querían meter con sus adoradas Rose y Alice los mandaría a la misma Francia, porque si señores, mandarlos a Francia, para él, era peor que mandarlos a la mismísima mierda.

Y no era que Rose y Alice fueran los nombres sus cejas/mascotas, si no que el inglesito, típico creyente en dragones, hadas, gnomos, unicornios y cualquier otro tipo de ser mágico de cuentos de pequeña princesita, dictaminaba a todo el que lo conocía que eran sus hadas y guardianas,otra cosa era que las traviesas siempre descansaban en sus cejas, ya habíamos dicho que eran lo suficientemente prominentes como para cumplir la labor de asiento de seres miniatura. a nuestro príncipe más de una vez nos lo encontrábamos mirando arriba preguntando alguna que otra cosa a los retazos peludos, un escenario muy curioso de sobretodo, unas de las anécdotas más contadas por las condesas y sus ciervos, cosas de las que uno oía y no podía actuar de otra forma que nofuera reírse, enfureciendo al príncipe, no por la burla, sino por la indignación que sentía cuando la gente no creía en los seres mágicos, que SI existían, pero que muy pocos tenían el honor de admirarlos en su completa belleza. Se decía ser una de las pocas personas que tenia la sangre mágica y el corazón puro como para poder no solo observarlas, también para entablar uan conversación cotidiana con ellas mientras tomaba te, o paseabas por los jardines del reino.

Otra de las dos características más resaltantes,y a la que el pueblo afirmaba con más temor, era el CARÁCTER que el anglosajón se manejaba. Ya sea en la lucha, o en un simple enfrentamiento.

Si llevamos este carácter explosivo a la guerra, cabe admitir que le había servido de mucho para salir triunfador en todas las batallas en las que había liderado, mostrándose como un ser despiadado y sin corazón. Más de un pueblodel continente ya lo habían tildado como el mismísimo demonio encarnado que llegaba a condenarlos al infierno en cada una de sus llegadas a los puertos costeros.

Además de esa pequeña vena malvada que dominaba su lado más perverso, lo que nunca desaparecía de su rostro era esa sonrisa orgullosa, que demostraba seguridad, temple…y el odio de muchos.

Esta de más dedicar esta historia para hablar de las personas que odiaba, porque la lista era infinita.

Solo nos preocuparemos en relatar al único, de todos, cuyo odio era enteramente correspondido.

Nos referimos a uno de los condes más poderosos de todo el reino inglés, irónicamente, aquel conde era un francés, una de esas ranas que tanto Arthur como los demás miembros de la realeza odiaban, aun así, el señor Bonnefoy se había ganado la confianza y admiración de muchas personas, pues sus palabrerías no eran vagas frasecitaslanzadas al azar para encantar a la corte real, tenia fundamentos racionales y su pensamiento algo frio y calculador fue perfecto para la corona, quienes también poseían aquellas características.

Pero su hijo, criado en Francia toda su vida, no era algo así, si no totalmente diferente.

Arthur lo vio en una de los bailes reales, cortejando a una y luego a otra dama, chasqueo la lengua indignado ante tal falta de vergüenza, ¿cómo era posible que aquel bastardo venga hasta Londres solo a coquetearles a las inocentes niñas?

Bueno, tampoco eran tan inocentes…conocía muy bien las historias, rumores, esos chismes que corrían entre boca y boca, y luego de la llegada del gabacho, todos aquellos chismes tenían el nombre de Francis Bonnefoy grabado, molestándolo aúnmás.

El cruce de miradas que tuvieron fue algo muy peculiar, primero el francés lo observoy solo consiguió decir un "te encontré" para sí mismo.  
Arthur lo miro frunciendo el ceño extrañado, no sabíaquién era el degenerado a quien había espiado durante toda aquella noche, solo tenía la certeza de que lo odiaba, lo fulmino con la mirada y se volteo desinteresadamente.

Francis sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, y esa fue una de las razones para seguir con su juego.

Nunca juegues con fuego, o te quemaras las manos.

Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia donde el inglés se encontraba, barriéndolo con la mirada. Pero lo que molesto más al de ojos verdes fue esa sonrisa estúpida cuyas ganas de golpear no faltaban.

Pero tuvo que controlar furia, así que solo le respondió con un gesto despreciativo y se volvió, no quería saber nada de ese imbécil.

Francis no lo siguió, pero solo susurró a sus espaldas un: "no escaparas amour~" , seguido de una risa de sonido armonioso, tan perfecta como el mismo dueño . El británico se mordió el labio para no voltear y matarlo ahí mismo. Se largo como pudo del salón de baile.

El francés solo lanzo una risa altiva, molestar al príncipe acaba de hacerse uno de sus hobbies más divertidos.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al acostarse en su habitación, recién el ambiente empezaba a tornarse un tanto oscuro, aún faltaba mucho hasta que se viera la luna llena, comenzó a dar vueltas tarareando una que otra opera que había escuchado en el teatro de la feria a la que había ido a escondidas de los guardias.

Como las primeras estrellas recién se asomaban por el cielo, al mismo tiempo que los faroles de la feria nocturna, aprovecho para ponerse un simple traje y se cubrió la cabeza y parte de los ojos, lo suficiente como para poder ver el camino, pero para que los demás no notaran el color fácilmente identificable de sus orbes.

Bajo por la parte trasera del castillo, trepando entre las diferentes altitudes de los techos que el arquitecto había construido años atrás y Arthur creía que uno de sus objetivos era facilitar la huida de alguien, por que más parecían escalones.

Ni bien tocó el suelo se escabulló entre la maleza, mirando alrededor, como no encontró nadie viéndolo, apuró el paso hacia la multitud que aplaudía extasiada.

Al lograr internarse entre la gente, pudo observar el espectáculo que veían con tanto entusiasmo. Eran algunos miembros del circo que acaba de entrar al reino, bailarinas danzando al compás de las panderetas que chocaban con sus caderas, hombres corpulentos haciendo pirámides y acrobacias, unosmás delgados y agiles jugando con varas y aros de fuego, en una esquina estaba la orquesta, y en la otra esquina se encontraban uno que otro comerciante disfrutando de aquel acto.

Cerca de ahí se desarrollaba una competencia de fuerza, una de esas luchas que al inglés le interesaban tanto, pero de todas las categorías el solo podía darse el lujo de jugar en la que menos movimiento implicaba, no porque no pudiera, sino porque su objetivo era no ser descubierto, y si quería participar en algo mas era necesario quitarse la capa.

Se sentó en la mesa mientras el dueño gritaba a todo el lugar llamando a alguien capaz de vencer al encapuchado. Detrás de la sombra proyectada por su capa, Arthur sonreía sardónicamente , rogando por alguien que valiera la pena.

Se sentó otro hombre con capucha al frente suyo, pero la tela que lo cubría estaba llena de adornos ostentosos y finamente colocados. O era un noble, o era un gitano poderoso.

No le importo más y levanto su mano apoyando el codo en la mesa, el otro, a quien solo se le podía ver la boca en posición serena, hizo la misma acción, se tomaron las manos y al aviso del dueño comenzaron haciendo fuerza para bajar la mano contraria.

Al príncipe le costó bastante equilibrar las fuerzas a su favor, pues el ángulo no variaba ni un grado durante los primeros segundos. Al final Arthur logró bajar lentamente la mano de su contrincante, cuando estaba por chocarla contra la mesa, indicando su victoria, la mano de abajo se resistió , el ingléscomenzó a hacer más presión, solo le faltaban unos milímetros, pero no lo conseguía .

Miró con furia a la cara del otro, pero solo detecto una sonrisa.

Esa estúpida sonrisa del baile.

Cuando volvió a dirigir su vista al juego, su mano era la que estaba tocando la madera.

.-.-.-.-.-

Se levantaron ambos, anunciaron la victoria del desconocido y al británico solo le quedo admitir su derrota. Se escabullo entre la multitud en busca de otras distracciones, cuando sintió una voz proveniente de su espalda.

-Buen juego cheri.

Arthur reconoció ese tono insoportablemente nasal, y volteo lo más rápido que pudo para poder asestarle un golpe en la cara al tipo.

Pero solo vio como esa ostentosa capa desaparecía con la oscuridad del bosque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Pudo trepar, o más bien subir por los pseudoescalones , sin ser visto, pero cuando llego asu habitación, sus padres se hallaban en la puerta, quedo paralizado al encontrárselos.

-M-mother…. ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hacías tú allá?-lo miro afiladamente, Arthur no pudo alegar nada a su favor.

-Te quedarás todo el díade mañana encerrado aquí –avanzó severamente hasta la ventana y la cerró de un golpe – Francis, dile a los guardias que cumplan como es debido su labor y vigilen todo el castillo – el príncipe giro su vista al nombrado, era la misma capa,llena de adornos, de la feria, quiso culpar también al franchute, pero los ojos fríos de su majestad lo dejaron mudo.

Agacho la cabeza y musito – como usted desee, madre- la reina se dirigió a su esposo y le susurro que se quedara con el chico. El rey suspiro pesadamente y fue hacia Arthur, cerró la puerta.

-Hijo mío, ya sé que…

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –gritó descargando toda la furia que había acumulado por los recientes sucesos, y al ver la expresión sorprendida de su padrevolvió a agachar la cabeza – perdón padre…

-No tienes que pedirme perdón a mí, es normal que huyas de esta cárcel de vez en cuando, yo también lo hacía a tu edad…. Pero tu madre se preocupó demasiado.

-Pero solo quedan dos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad – replicó el menor, recibiendo la mirada fulminante de su padre – no vas a ser considerado oficialmente mayor de edad hasta que te consigas esposa, y tú lo has dicho, te faltan dos meses. Y también tienes que agradecer a Francis, que fue el que dio noticia de tu paradero, si no tu madre hubiera llamado a toda la guardia real a inspeccionar el pueblo.

-Ni que me hubiera ido todo el día…

-Arthur, mira el cielo

El más pequeño volteo su cabeza pesadamente hacia la ventana, cuando detectó los primeros tonos lila que indicaban el inicio de la mañana.

-No es posible…

Juraba que había tardado a lo máximo una o dos horas contemplando el espectáculo… se encontró nuevamente con las manos viejas de su padre, las cuales fueron a parar en las suyas, estrechándolas.

- Las ferias son muy interesantes…pero tienes que aprender a controlar tu tiempo, un futuro rey debe saber dejar su euforia de lado y evitar que las emociones dominen su visión del tiempo. Pues si tú te organizas mal, el pueblo también lo hará.

Arthur desvió la mirada hacia un lado, cabizbajo.

-Ahora, se que tu madre te lo quería decir hoy pero está molesta contigo, así que yo te lo diré. Va a ver un baile en dos noches, vamos a invitar a todas las damas del reino para que puedas escoger a tu futura esposa- Arthur abrió la boca completamente frio, apunto de decir algo, pero su padre lo silenció – está decidido por toda la familia real, así que adecúate al plan. Y si no te consigues a alguien en ese baile, Scott se llevará tu corona.

Ante esto Arthur no pudo alegar nada mas, estaba a un paso de la corona real, el sueño que su hermano mayor tanto le había sacado en cara durante toda su adolescencia, pero que al final no pudo conseguir, al seguir sus sueños exploradores, y con un grupo de excursionistas fue a las islas desconocidas del norte, para fundar nuevos feudos.

Muchos decían que era el rey de un nuevo reino, el reino de así, los reyes no se lo tomaron de buena manera, pero al ser su hijo adorado no se negaron a sus peticiones de dejarlo en libertad y le entregaron las tan deseadas tierras al siguiente de la familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En esa misma tarde, pudo escabullirse nuevamente y con una galante palabrería a las condesas del pasadizo consiguió salir nuevamente del castillo-cárcel.

Fue tranquilamente hacia el pueblo, dispuesto a hacer su tarea.

Inspeccionar a cada una de las damas de su reino.

Caminó por la plaza principal, mirando una que otra joven vendiendo tranquilamente cintas o telas acompañadas de sus madres. Pensó en como reaccionarían si las escogía a ellas para ser la futura reina, y al hacer un minucioso escudriñamiento de la situación, se percató que en realidad ninguna merecía la suerte de ser su prometida.

No porque fueran desaliñadas, o de malos modales. Cada una era tan bella como la otra, y la finura de sus sonrisas no se quedaba atrás, el liviano movimiento de sus faldas al moverse, aquella elegancia era digna de una chica londinense. Sin embargo, ninguna le atraía lo suficiente como para concederle un baile.

Fue ahí cuando se encontró con el maldito francés dueño de todas sus maldiciones y dolor de cabeza, se encontraba coqueteando a una de SUS pretendientes. Como quería dejarlo inconsciente a golpes en ese mismo instante. Solo se contuvo porque también se estaba escondiendo de la guardia real, y un disturbio no lo ayudaría en su anonimato por la ciudad.

Volvió luego de un rato más, cansado y frustrado al no encontrar a alguien por quien suspirar. En lugar de eso se había topado con aquel idiota, furioso, recordó que en ese baile ¡también estaría él!, no queríamás obstáculos, así que fue al cuarto del gabacho para indicarle que si se acercaba a SU baile, la pagaría caro.

-¿He? ¿Es que eres tan malo con las chicas que no puedes conmigo? – ¿eso era un reto? El imbécil le estaba retando a ÉL?

-Nadie en mi reino buscaría algo contigo, perro. Y por lo mismo no quiero que vengas a molestar a asuntos que no inmiscuyen tu insulsa presencia. Ahora vuelve a tu asqueroso reino y déjanos en paz – siseó frio y amenazante, pero Francis no dejaba de sonreír burlonamente. Sacándolo de quicio – ok, ¿no vas a obedecer? – no esperó respuesta alguna, cerró la puerta de un portazo y mando a los guardias que lo expulsaran del castillo.

Acto seguido, sus siervos abrieron la puerta y a rastras jalaron al noble fuera de las murallas reales. Francis no paro de gritar indignado, era el turno de reír para Arthur, quien disfruto cada improperio que el de ojos celestes lanzaba al aire ante el mal trato de los Kirkland. Que su trato se lo metiera por el culo, musito cansado. Volvió a su habitación y durmió plácidamente utilizando la voz del francés como tranquilizante.

Despertó tarde, pues no había dormido en dos noches, ni bien abrió los ojos se levanto hacia la ventana emocionado como un niño en su primera travesura. Asomó su vista hacia la entrada del palacio, y al no encontrar rastro del franchute sonrió satisfecho, sus miedos de encontrarlo en el baile se redujeron aun mas al no verlo en ningún lado del castillo, luego del almuerzo se interno en sus aposentos a cambiarse, el momento se encontraba cerca.

.-.-.-.-.-.

A Francis le había costado caro meterse con el futuro rey de Inglaterra, pero solo era un simple juego para él, ya era el problema de Arthur si se ponía como un niño mimado que se quejaba por cualquier minúscula incomodidad. Pero con el pasar de las horas tomó conciencia de que también era su problema, pues lo que decidiría el príncipe acerca de su persona a partir de ahora sería fielmente acatado, y se demostraba ante la mirada fría de los guardias que estaban preparado para lanzarlo a unos 20 metros lejos de ellos si es que se les acercaba.

Ese cejón no le iba a ganar en esta, por nada del mundo.

Mando a uno de sus siervos a llamar a su hermana, tenía un plan…

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Cuando la noche cayó nuevamente al castillo, las luces de las velas que adornaban los candelabros brillaban como las mismas constelaciones que el cielo no se cansaba de lucir, creando un titilar que iba con el ritmo de la música que sonaba. El pueblo entero estaba haciendo gala de sus mejores prendas, comparables con el de la mismísima nobleza, pues estaban apostando todo para que sus adoradas niñas consiguieran tan preciado título, y tener al segundo de los Kirkland como parte de su familia.

Arthur paseaba como quien no quería la cosa por los pasadizos, perdiéndose entre uno y otro, inventando su propio laberinto, o tal vez fuera el reflejo de su mente indecisa. Ni muerto se podía aparecer en el salón principal, al menos no sin pareja, o sus padres lo mataban.

En la entrada, Francis, escoltado por su hermana, entro al palacio sin ser descubierto, debido al vestido que su hermana había planeado especialmente para la fiesta. Como quería lucirlo, aunque ya estuviera casada. El mayor de los Bonnefoy utlizó aquello para disuadirla de que se lo prestara, a ella le pareció normal que su hermano llevara vestidos, no se le veía mal tampoco, pues poseía un rostro andrógeno cuyos rasgos destacaban por la finura y la delicadeza de su piel. Lo único que hacía que se viera hombre era la barba, la cual le gustaba dejarla crecer ni tan corto ni tan largo. Le costó quitársela, con ayuda de su hermana, pero valió la pena, además, gustaba de hacer bromas así a sus vecinos cuando era más pequeño, y al confundirlo con una bella niña, le obsequiaban el doble de dulces y mimos. Nunca creyó que utilizaría aquella artimaña para cuando fuera más grande.

Arthur se escondió entre los muros de la entrada, dispuesto a fundirse con ellos si era posible, quedaban tres bailes más y le tocaba salir adelante, pero no quería ni asomarse a ver a las damas, pues más de una se abalanzaría hacia él. ¿Qué tal su lograba huir?, no, era imposible. Se reprochó a si mismo por ser tan cobarde "es solo escoger y listo" se gritó mentalmente, sin embargo la presión de sus padres, la nobleza, y las miradas ansiosas de todo el pueblo lo ponían nervioso.

Cuando los hijos de los Bonnefoy llegaron al hall principal, la hermana de Francis acababa de terminar con su parte del plan, era hora de que el ojiazul actuara por sí mismo. El plan era simple, molestar en todo lo posible y en el mayor tiempo posible a Arthur mientras se escondía entre la multitud, su objetivo era hacerle perder la calma, y presenciar por primera vez como era Arthur en un momento de histerismo, regocijarse un rato de eso y humillarlo públicamente.

Así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir hacia el salón de baile, donde supuso, estaba el inglés. Pero acabamos de decir que nuestro cejón estaba en el mismo lugar que él, solo que el menor se encontraba escondido detrás de una columna echándole un vistazo a la "imputualidad de los extranjeros" como le gustaba decir. Pero sus pensamientos quedaron desaparecidos al ver a la "hermosa damisela" que cruzaba ante sus ojos.

Francis, trato de no dirigir mirada a nadie, porque aún tenía miedo de que esta le saliera con un dejo nervioso, llevaba tiempo que no hacia esto, con una parsimonia bien disimulada cruzo el pasadizo casi a vuelo y trato de internarse en toda la muchedumbre.

Arthur estaba totalmente anonadado, ¿Quién era aquella chica? Juraba que no la había visto nunca en su vida, ¿y si era francesa? Era su mayor miedo, pero en realidad le importaba ni un poco si es que era rusa o italiana, si había venido hasta ahí era por la misma razón que las demás. Y él le ofrecería aquel honor de bailar con ella.

Francis al llegar al salón principal pudo sentir como todas las miradas caían sobre él, cerró los ojos, suspiró y trató de esconderse entre la gente. Le gustaba llamar la atención de todos pero que lo hagan de aquella manera no lo ayudaría a seguir con su plan.

Aquel dichoso plan que dio por perdido cuando una mano rozo su hombro, rogaba que no fuera un conde o duque buscando su compañía, no estaba para esas cosas ahora. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al detectar la presencia de Arthur delante suyo, completamente agitado, al haber corrido hasta "ella", quien le tomo la mano, se agacho, y con un beso en sus nudillos levanto la vista y pronunció aquellas palabras que definirían el futuro de todo el reino, el cual miraba expectante.

- ¿Desea bailar conmigo, bella dama?

El suspiro de sorpresa del público de alrededor no se hizo esperar, el rostro pasmado de Francis tampoco, pero todos creían que era por la alegría de haber sido "la elegida" del príncipe. El francés pensó que solo era un simple baile, puesto que el haber desaparecido un día entero no lo había puesto al día con las noticias reales, así que acepto agachando la cabeza y levantando levemente el vestido, una reverencia digna de una dama, agradeció a su delicadeza que al fin le servía para algo aparte de hacer bien la ceremonia del té todas las tardes.

A Arthur se le iluminaron los ojos, era cierto que ninguna dama se le hubiera negado a EL, pero si perdía esos ojos azules nuevamente de su vista …

El inglés sujeto firme pero delicadamente la cintura de "la chica" y ante el primer compas del baile comenzó a moverse algo nervioso, pero pudo hacer fluido los movimiento y contemplar a "su dama" sin perderse de ningún detalle de su rostro.

Francis primero se incomodó, porque no esperaba tales reacciones de su acompañante ante su persona, ¿tan bueno era haciéndose pasar de chica? ¿o era idiota o qué? Controló su respiración para lucir calmado, sin embargo el latido que sentía en el pecho ajeno lo puso más ansioso, subió su vista a los ojos verdes, y fue un gran error haberlos visto en aquel momento.

Porque aquella mirada siempre arisca y molesta, ahora se mostraba luminosa, cándida, y aquel verde opaco se transformó en un tono esmeralda que lo cautivo durante el resto de la pieza.

Arthur estaba seguro que "ella" era la indicada, era perfecta, hermosa, delicada….si fuera un ogro con los mismos ojos azules también lo hubiera escogido a ser verdad. Observo su cabello sedoso y rubio, se acercó más y le acaricio las hebras con gran dedicación.

El francés lo miro extrañado, pero al tener tan cerca la cara del británico, ¿Qué podía perder? Era un gran partido, además que nunca se había declarado heterosexual, al contrario, le gustaba probar varias cosas , la variedad era su mayor deseo .Pero aquella mirada enamorada del chico le dio a saber que lo siguiente que haría marcaria profundamente el alma de ambos, aun así lo beso.

Cuando Arthur parpadeo, sintió como los labios de Francis chocaban con los suyos, moviéndose lentamente y saboreándolos con calma, sintiendo por primera vez el aliento del otro , el británico no dudo en corresponder los suaves labios y con una mano seguía acariciando su cabello mientras que con la otra lo apretaba más contra sí.

Al terminar el beso, Francis abrió los ojos, y con ello su conciencia despertó. Su plan no solo se había ido al diablo, sino que también acababa de formalizar una unión con un príncipe. Y no cualquiera, acaba de comprometerse con Arthur Kirkland.

-T-tengo que irme- susurro con el último aire que le quedaba, se zafó como pudo del agarre del anglosajón y corrió todo lo que sus pies daban hacia la salida.

El público que había estado atento a todo el acontecimiento, observo sorprendido como la "chica" salía del palacio.

Arthur estuvo segundos estático asimilando lo que estaba pasando exactamente. Además de que sus neuronas estaban a medio conectar luego del beso. Cuando dio nota de lo que había ocurrido, corrió detrás de "ella".

Francis se maldijo a seguir los consejos de su hermana de usar taco aguja 9, se le era fácil manejarse en zapatos de taco, pero nadie puede correr lo suficientemente rápido con ellos.

Aun así logro salir del castillo, fue hacia la hacienda de su hermana que por suerte se hallaba cerca de ahí, y se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes Susurrándose a sí mismo un "que mierda he hecho" mientras repasaba todo lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, solo podía recordar la música que bailaron, la calidez del aliento de Arthur, sus labios contra los suyos, y esos hermosos ojos que acababan de encadenarlo a su destino.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

Arthur, algo confundido por el eco de los pasos que rebotaban en las paredes de mármol, hizo lo que pudo para llegar hasta "ella".

Al no hallarla por ningún lado, cansado se recostó en un muro. "no puede ser posible" se reprochó a sí mismo, acaba de encontrar a esa persona y al segundo siguiente ya no estaba con él. Con lo poco de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, llamó a los guardias para que investigaran donde se había ido la chica. Mientras volvía a su habitación -ni loco se presentaba ante sus padres ahora- pudo detectar al otro lado del pasadizo un pedazo de tela.

Corrió hacia el hallazgo como si su vida dependiera de eso -y bueno, su vida SI que lo hacía-, y al recogerlo se percató que era un pañuelo de seda francesa, lo reconoció pues su madre tenía predilección por aquellos bordados bien elaborados que importaban de Francia solo para ella. Encima de aquel bordado sobresalía otro, de distinto hilo, más grueso y de color dorado, que formaba una F con un punto, indicando el dueño de la posesión.

Frunció el ceño, pues el único francés cuya letra inicial coincidía con el pañuelo era el bastardo al que acababa de botar ese mismo día en la mañana, y recordando su deambulo hace unos minutos, ese pañuelo no se encontraba allí. Sabía que Francis tenía una hermana, pero a ella la había conocido meses atrás, y no era la chica que buscaba. Pensó que era alguien de su familia, chasqueo la lengua al descubrir que el gabacho se convertiría en su cuñado, tal vez. Pero le dio igual, tenía que volver a ver aquellos pedazos de mar que habían sacudido su vida.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

Los días pasaron, y los guardias no habían sido capaces de ofrecer dato alguno a Arthur, ni siquiera una pista, un camino, alguna posibilidad, nada.

El inglés estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos, no, él era un príncipe y un caballero, así que respiro lo más calmadamente que pudo -no lo logro- y volvió su vista a la ventana, como si una parte de él aun guardara esperanzas sobre el regreso de ese ser de rostro placido y bellos bucles dorados.

Otro que no regresaba era el idiota francés. Ya había pasado una semana, eso le trajo muchas sospechas a Kirkland, estaba segurísimo que Francis tenía que ver con aquella chica, averiguó acerca de la hacienda que poseía su familia, cercano a la montaña del castillo, y esa misma noche se subió a un caballo y emprendió camino hacia aquel lugar.

Ya ahí, toco la puerta tres veces como la ética indicaba, al no recibir respuesta se hartó y busco una entrada en la parte trasera de la casa para poder entrar.

Entro sin problemas por una reja que daba a la cocina, desde ahí avanzo hacia un grupo de cuartos separado de los demás, supuso que eran los dormitorios. Al entrar al primero hallo a una chica, controlo su entusiasmo y la observo de cerca, bufo decepcionado cuando descubrió que era una de las Bonnefoy que conoció meses atrás y que no tenían nada que ver con su doncella.

Anduvo un poco más hasta cruzarse con otra puerta más cuidada, o tal vez menos usada. Pensó entonces que ese era el cuarto de invitados, en donde tal vez este dormido o Francis, o la chica.

Ni bien abrió la puerta lo primero que visualizaron sus orbes fue el vestido blanco colgado al frente suyo, y con la luz de la luna aún se podían contemplar los destellos turquesa que resaltaban tan bien la mirada de su princesa. ¡Era el cuarto indicado!

O eso creyó, giro casi desesperado para poder ver quien dormía, solo podía ver su cabello hasta los hombros caer por el rostro, el cual estaba cubierto por una sabana.

Exactamente el 50% de sus neuronas le indico que era Francis, pero la otra mitad le decía que era la chica. Confundido y abrumado por la curiosidad, levanto lentamente la tela y con dedicación movió sutilmente los cabellos rubios que cubrían sus facciones.

Abrió los ojos atónito, porque aunque pudo aclarar quién era exactamente, el porcentaje de sus posibilidades no varió.

"quien eres" susurró frunciendo el ceño completamente mareado por lo que de verdad pasaba, era más que obvio que era Francis, pero también estaba segurísimo de que era ella.

Cansado de esperar a que su conciencia le respondiera, sacudió suavemente el cuerpo que yacía dormido, pero al notar que no reaccionaba intensifico el movimiento. Cuando Francis despertó, abrió de golpe sus ojos como si acabaran de despertarlo de un sueño, miro a todos lados desconcertado, momento que el inglés aprovecho para descubrir el color de esos ojos. Juraba que era Francis. Pero esos ojos solos los recordaba en los de su princesa.

-A-arthur… - Francis hablo casi en un suspiro, aspiro de sorpresa nuevamente- ¿C-cómo me has encontrado? - Se levantó de a poco para sentarse en la cama, pero las manos del inglés lo volvieron al colchón, apresándolo.

-¿Donde esta? – La mirada verdosa botaba chispas , y era más intensa de lo que Francis estaba acostumbrado, pero no se iba a dejar ganar, mantuvo el choque de vistas ,aun así la voz le salió temblorosa - ¿Q-que?

- ¡No te hagas el imbécil! ¡Dime donde mierda esta!

- ¡¿Quién?!

Arthur afilo más sus pupilas, con una mano comenzó a ahorcar el cuello del francés - Dime qué le has hecho…¡Dímelo!- Gritó ronco al no recibir respuesta del otro.

Francis no podía responder por la mano que le quitaba el aire, antes de que se desmayara le dedico otra mirada profunda a Arthur, quien no podía con aquellos ojos, soltándolo y con furia lo tiro nuevamente a la cama. Se paró como pudo, pero antes de abrir la puerta Francis volvió a gritar su nombre. Quiso abrir la puerta, pero sus manos pararon cuando en su mente volvió a cruzarse esos intensos ojos color cielo que no lo dejaban actuar correctamente. Cuando volvió a emprender algún movimiento fue girado bruscamente y puesto contra la madera de la puerta.

Miro sorprendido como Francis lo acorralaba con ambos brazos.

-¡Lárgate mierda! – Trato de empujarlo con ambas manos, pero un rápido movimiento lo dejo imposibilitado, Francis aprovecho la falta de movilidad para jalarle el corto cabello y obligarlo a que lo viera a los ojos.

Arthur, sabiendo que no podía observar esas orbes cristalinas una vez más, cerró las suyas bruscamente.

-¡Arthur! ¡Mírame! –demando el otro molesto y harto de todo aquel malentendido.

-¡No pienso obedecerte puto bastardo! ¡¿Dónde está ella?! –aunque dentro de él ya sabía la respuesta. Hubo un momento de silencio, casi eterno para ambos, donde solo podía escucharse el latido de sus pechos, sonando fuertemente y al mismo ritmo.

Francis acerco su rostro hasta rozar los labios ingleses, y susurró lo más lentamente posible.

- Yo soy… quien escogiste.

Ante aquello, Arthur abrió la boca al igual que sus ojos pasmado y más de un cabo suelto que no quería unir se unió de igual manera. Lo primero que cruzo su vista fueron esas pupilas marinas que durante toda esa semana habían llenado sus pensamientos, volvió a perder su mente ante la intensidad de aquella mirada, sea quien fuese, cayo nuevamente rendido, y no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Francis volvió a besarlo, ambos cobraron un ritmo desesperado con el pasar de los segundos, Arthur se acostumbró rápidamente al calor del cuerpo francés que pudo sentir solo una vez entre sus manos aquella noche. Subió sus manos para recorrer su pecho al igual que Francis hacía. Por un momento el pensamiento que decía que aquello era incorrecto paso por su mente, pero al enfocar nuevamente su vista en los ojos celeste bordeados de pestañas largas y rubias, borró aquellos miedos como si nunca hubieran existido. Internamente se juró quemarse completo incluso, todo con tal de tenerlo para él, sea mujer, sea hombre, sea o no Francis Bonnefoy. Aquel odio solo había sido una defensa de sus cuerpo para no rendirse ante la intensidad con la que se atraían inconscientemente, pero no se había percatado hasta el momento en el que lo beso por primera vez, dejaron liberar sus deseos, ya luego se preocuparían por lo que diría la sociedad de su relación, al fin y al cabo, era casi un cuento de hadas el que vivían…

Un raro cuento de hadas a ser verdad.

* * *

Taran~

¡Feliz entente cordiale a todas!

Ahora que todos mis compromisos han sido sellados, es hroa de volver a escribir las cosas que deje de lado n-n

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
